i'm in love with your cheeks
by woof999
Summary: Sansa/Margaery Modern AU- 3 times they almost get caught and one time they do. {"Where are you from again, dear?" Olenna asked. "Winterfell." Sansa's voice was impressively even given that at that point Margaery's hand had slid all the way beneath Sansa's skirt and her pinky was residing at the bottom edge of her underwear. "Which is in?" "Minnesota." Sansa replied shortly.}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is three times Sansa and Margaery almost got caught having sex, and one time they were. Title is from blood bank by Bon Iver.**

* * *

Margaery Tyrell hated her roommate. Granted hate was a very strong word, but Margaery Tyrell was a college sophomore full of undue resentment at the housing process fucking her over and saddling her with a roommate in a room that reasonably shouldn't have two people forced into it, and her roommate was just so odd.

She kept weird hours, often times coming home and going to bed around two in the morning and sleeping until ten the following day. Margaery had no idea when she ever found time to go to class. She was a slob, leaving clothes and papers and shoes everywhere. She shamelessly stole snacks that Margaery kept in her desk drawers, and every conversation with the girl seemed to end in innuendo. Not to mention every time Margaery brought her girlfriend back to the room, her roommate would make no attempt to hide her blatant flirting with Sansa.

Of course they all knew it was just empty flirting designed to get on Margaery's nerves, the brunette had a possessive streak a mile wide, and her roommate loved pushing her buttons.

Margaery Tyrell cursed the day she was stuck with Yara Greyjoy as her roommate.

Though it did sometimes work to her advantage. For instance, most nights when she invited Sansa over, they had the room to themselves whereas Sansa's roommate- some bumbling girl from the Vale who's the most sheltered person Margaery's ever met- was nearly constantly in the room. The first time Sansa introduced Margaery to the roommate as her 'girlfriend', she blushed and stuttered out that she'd never met a gay person before.

It took all of Margaery's self restraint not to narrow her eyes at the poor girl.

So Sansa's room was off limits, but because of Yara's odd schedule, they were able to have Margaery's room to themselves most evenings. Like one evening in the Spring semester.

It was Friday so Margaery had convinced Sansa to take a night off studying and they were cuddling on her bed, watching Black Mirror. Rather Sansa was watching Black Mirror, and Margaery was sprawled on top of her, head tucked into the redhead's neck, pressing small kisses to the smooth pale skin she found there. The room light was off for 'optimal TV lighting' as Sansa called it, so the only light streaming in came from the moonlight in the window and the laptop screen.

The kisses started chaste and gentle, but as Sansa's hands trailed up and down her spine, Margaery got bolder, her kisses turning open mouthed, and growing more insistent until she dared to let her teeth drag across Sansa's pulse point, biting down gently and earning herself a ragged moan from the redhead beneath her.

"Marge." Sansa warned, "There's no sex during Black Mirror."

"You just made that rule up."

"It's a new season!" Sansa tried to defend, though her hands betrayed her, one sneaking up the back of Margaery's shirt, and the other slid down to tease the top of her girlfriend's jeans.

"Black Mirror is not one of the sacred shows. There's no sex during any of the Harry Potter or Star Wars movies, nor during Stranger Things or Great British Baking Show, but you just made up Black Mirror."

Sansa's hips squirmed as Margaery slipped one of her legs between Sansa's thighs, rocking up slightly, "There's only like twenty minutes left in the show." Sansa tried weakly.

"We're not even having sex." Margaery was the picture of innocence, glancing up from beneath her lashes at her girlfriend, "Yet." She shot Sansa a crooked smirk before resuming her work, mouthing at Sansa's neck in a manner she was sure would leave a mark the next day.

Sansa held out for an impressive five whole minutes. Five minutes of Margaery attacking her neck with moves that would put Dracula to shame, when Margaery's hips beginning to move against her own, any semblance of resolve crumbled. Snapping, Sansa rolled them over, in one easy move catching Margaery's hands in her own and pinning them up over the shorter girl's head.

Margaery's smile grew wide at finally breaking her girlfriend's determined resistance. She met Sansa's lips in a heated kiss, not wasting time before slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth. They stayed kissing for a few minutes, enjoying the change in attitude before Sansa pulled away, Marge tried to follow, but Sansa's hands holding her's kept her pinned to the bed.

"Sansa, what're you-" Margaery frowned with as close to the Tyrell could get to whining (which wasn't very close at all).

"Stay put like a good girl." Sansa commanded, her smile proud at the shudder that she brought forth from Margaery. It wasn't often that the Stark took on a more aggressive and dominant role, but whenever she did, Margaery melted.

Now her hips shifted up needily, desperate for contact as Sansa pulled away. She sat back on her heels, straddling Margaery with a smile before reaching over to press pause on her laptop. She let her girlfriend stew for a moment, regarding Margaery laid out beneath her. The brunette was stretched out like a housecat, her arms still obediently held above her head, a smirk on her face refused to betray the fact that they both knew Sansa held all the power here.

Margaery wiggled her hips a bit, trying to get Sansa's lips back on hers, "Sansa." She plead.

The redhead laughed, peeling her top over her head, blushing under Margaery's intense gaze. She could feel her girlfriend's eyes roaming over her newly exposed skin, "You always get what you want, don't you?"

"Most of the time, yeah." Margaery smirked. Sansa leant in, kissing the smirk into a full blown grin, and shivering as Margaery's hands reached around her back to unsnap her bra.

That was when the door to the dorm room slammed open. Yara Greyjoy stumbled in, Margaery frowned, she could smell the alcohol on her roommates breath from across the small space, and part of her wished that the light was on so she could fix the girl with a proper glare.

As it was, the room was just dark enough that the couple froze in place, pressed together, and Yara took no notice of them. She felt her way along the wall to her own bed, did her very best to kick off her shoes (only managed to get one off) and passed out in a matter of moments.

After a few moments when Margaery was positive that her roommate was asleep, she brought Sansa's attention back with a gentle hand on the taller woman's face. The contact startled Sansa, and Margaery was positive the redhead must be blushing something fierce. Sansa sat up, redoing her bra, and beginning to search for her top, "What are you doing?" Margaery whispered, trying to pull Sansa back to her.

"Getting dressed."

"Why?"

There was a silent pause, and Margaery could practically hear her girlfriend's disbelieving look, "Because your roommate is passed out!"

"And?"

"And she almost caught us having sex!"

"And?"

"You're crazy." Sansa chuckled, pulling her shirt on.

"No I'm incredibly turned on because of my amazing and gorgeous girlfriend and I see no reason to stop now. Yara's passed out and she's had sex with someone while I was in the room before!"

"The two of you are something else."

"Fine." Margaery conceded, "No sex. You could still stay over and we can cuddle and I promise to be on my best behavior."

"I have to be up early tomorrow."

"I don't mind." Margaery promised, scooting aside and drawing the covers back invitingly.

"You always do get your way." Sansa shook her head, but slid beneath the covers, drawing Margaery to lay against her chest.

Yes, Margaery Tyrell hated Yara Greyjoy with a passion.

* * *

 **A/N- LMK what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** This one's bringing up the hotness level by a bit. Let me know how it is. :)

* * *

Sansa and Margaery had been together for 2 years when Margaery brought the Stark home with her for part of summer break. They had visited Margaery's hometown together, but now they would be staying in High Garden for a full week before returning to Kings Landing where they both had internships prior to their final year of college.

Sansa had met the Tyrells before, so she wasn't concerned about making a good impression, but she couldn't deny that Olenna Tyrell still scared the shit out of her.

When Margaery pulled the car to a stop beside Loras's (completely unreasonable and entirely overpriced) convertible, the whole Tyrell clan streamed out of the house to greet them. Loras lead the pack, sweeping his little sister into a hug before she even had two feet on solid ground. Margaery was passed like a rag doll from brother to brother, even Wilas with his cane lifted Margaery off the ground when he embraced her. Granted the Stark siblings were very excitable and reunions were always loud and full of bone crushing hugs, Sansa had never seen a welcome quite like that of the Tyrells.

When the boys were done with their sister, they turned on her, "Sansa!" Loras exclaimed, moving to envelop her in a warm hug as well. She smiled and returned the hug, moving through the line of Tyrell boys until she found herself in front of Margaery.

The brunette smirked and pulled her girlfriend into a hug, "Hello, darling." Sansa chuckled, but hugged her back, pressing a kiss to Margaery's neck, "Ready?"

"Always." Sansa confirmed, squeezing her girl once more before letting her go. Loras and Garlan insisted on bringing in their bags for them, and the girls were ushered into the Tyrell family home (mansion).

Everything went swimmingly the first day. Margaery took Sansa into town, and they walked hand in hand down the cute main street, exploring small boutique shops, getting ice cream at Margaery's favorite place. That evening the whole family plus Renly and Leonette settled in for dinner around the large dining room table. Willas and Garlan no longer lived at the family home, but had come to visit for a few days while Margaery and Loras would be on school break.

Sansa found herself seated between Margaery and Loras, Olenna and Mace at either head of the table. Dinner started off as any other, Olenna asking the girls about their studies, Willas and Garlan teasing Loras good naturedly, Mace trying to keep peace between the kids.

Eventually Olenna turned to her favorite past time, making the in-laws squirm. She started off easy with Leonnette. She had actually married Garlan a few years prior, and the two were expecting their first child in four months time. Olenna's prodding was nothing serious, just some leading questions about their preparations for the baby, and Leonette, bless her, was so used to the Tyrell matriarch's bluntness that it rolled right off her back.

Renly was up next. Last time Sansa and Margaery had been down to High Garden, they watched Olenna tear Renly to shreds because he was temporarily unemployed after finishing law school. Now the man was part of the prestigious Lannister Firm, and on his way to getting a promotion to junior partner. He was mildly shaken by Olenna, but he held up notably better than last time.

Before she really had a chance to prepare, it was Sansa's turn in the hot seat, "So what are you studying again, dear?" Olenna asked, her voice curious and probing.

"I'm an english major." Sansa replied, doing her very best to maintain eye contact with the intense older woman, knowing it was best to try and pretend to be confident.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that?"

"I'm also an education minor so I figure I will become an english teacher."

"Not much money in education, is there?" Olenna remarked.

Sansa flushed, and Margaery laid a comforting hand on her girlfriend's knee, "Sansa's a wonderful writer, she could become a novelist if she wanted." The redhead blushed more under the praise.

"Difficult market to get into, writing." Olenna looked down her nose at the girl, a particularly impressive feat given that Olenna was significantly shorter than Sansa, even seated.

Sansa had no reply. Her voice was stolen further as the hand Margaery had put on her knee in comfort began sliding upwards.

Sansa squeaked, earning odd looks from everyone at the table she covered poorly with a weak cough. One of her own hands dropped to her lap to grab Margaery's and stop the girl from moving it further. Margaery was not deterred, "Don't you like the chicken, darling?" Margaery asked, pointedly eyeing the meat on Sansa's plate that she would definitely need both hands to cut.  
"It's great." Sansa ground out, doing her best to give Margaery a warning without drawing attention to the two of them. Reluctantly she released Margaery's hand and picked up her knife.

"Where are you from again, dear?" Olenna asked.

"Winterfell." Sansa's voice was impressively even given that at that point Margaery's hand had slid all the way beneath Sansa's skirt and her pinky was residing at the bottom edge of her underwear.

"Which is in?"  
"Minnesota." Sansa replied shortly. Gritting her teeth together against whatever ungodly noise threatened to escape her mouth as Margaery's hand boldy slid to her center. Her middle finger went straight between Sansa's legs, stroking her folds through the material of her underwear.

Sansa would get her back for this later.

"Rather cold up there, isn't it?"

"I suppose, but I loved growing up with the snow." Sansa agreed. She clenched her legs together in an attempt to remove Margaery's hand, but all she succeeded in doing was pressing her fingers more tightly against her core. She couldn't help it, she let out a low whimper.

Loras turned to her in concern, and Sansa had never in her life been more thankful for table cloths, "Bit my tongue." She lied unconvincingly.

Loras looked between a blushing Sansa and a smirking Margaery and shook his head.

With that, Olenna seemed to let Sansa off the hook for the evening, instead turning to Margaery to ask about her past semester. The brunette answered without missing a beat while her fingers continued on in their ministrations, finding Sansa's clit with remarkable skill.

Finally with the attention moved away from them, Sansa dropped a hand to her lap and grabbed Margaery's wrist, drawing it away from between her legs. Margaery did not put up a fight, and merely smirked wider to herself. She brought the fingers that she had been tormenting Sansa with to her lips and casually sucked them into her mouth.

Sansa was lucky she was still upright. Loras rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, and the rest of the table was blissfully ignorant.

That evening when they curled up in Margaery's small twin bed, Sansa teased her girlfriend within moments of orgasm and stopped. She withdrew her fingers and pulled her tongue away, a devious smile gracing her features as she crawled back up Margaery's body.

"Why did you stop?" Margaery asked, breathless. Her eyes were blown wide with arousal, and her hips jumped desperately up, chasing any sort of contact with Sansa.

"You teased me all through dinner, I figured it was only fair I returned the favor."

"Funny." Margaery deadpanned, "I'm so close, Sansa, please?"

Sansa pretended to think it over, enjoying the way Margaery was squirming beneath her, "Hmm, no. I don't think I will."

"Babe!"

"What?" Sansa played dumb.

"I'm going to explode." Margaery complained, rolling her hips up, trying to entice her girlfriend, "I'm sorry for dinner, I promise I won't do it again."

"You promise?"

"I do."

"What are you doing to do to make it up to me?"

Margaery harrumphed. She was the one who had introduced coercing favors in exchange for sex, and Sansa had taken off with it, "I'll do the dishes for a full month."  
"And?" Sansa pressed.

"And I'll answer the door whenever the old woman from down the hall knocks since she always talks for at least forty five minutes."

"And?" Sansa tried, just wanting to see how much she could get out of the desperate brunette.

"And I'll go down on you for a full hour." Margaery said with the finality of playing a trump card.  
"That just seems unpleasant." Sansa winced thinking about how sensitive she normally was after Margaery went down on her normally.

"Not the way I'd do it, darling." Margaery smirked.  
"Swear?"

"Yes! Please, baby."  
It wasn't often that Sansa was able to reduce her girlfriend to a trembling mess, and she fully intended to enjoy it, "What do you need?"

"You." Margaery immediately answered.

"You already have me, you're going to have to be more specific."  
Margaery shot the girl her best glare, but under current circumstances it wasn't very effective, "I need your tongue back on me, and your fingers inside. God, please Sansa."

The way Margaery said her name when they were having sex absolutely melted the redhead. She pressed a chaste kiss to Margaery's lips before crawling back down her body to finish her off.

Afterwards while they cuddled together, catching their breath, Sansa nosed her way into her girlfriend's neck, breathing deeply in the warm soft skin, "Your brother definitely knows what you were doing at dinner."

Margaery thought for a moment, "Which one?"

"Loras."  
The brunette laughed, "Consider it divine retribution for all the times I've walked in on him and Renly."

* * *

 **A/N-** Olenna definitely knew. Margaery is kinky as shit and gives no shits


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** This chapter is a notch more pornographic than the last two. One left :) Let me know what your thoughts are. I hope I nailed Catelyn, her and Margaery together were so much fun to write.

* * *

When they've been together for just over four years, they stay in Winterfell for Christmas. The two have visited enough times that after they enter the family home and are overwhelmed by warm welcomes, Catelyn doesn't hesitate to hand the brunette an apron and usher her into the kitchen, "You're just in time. I'm putting the finishing touches on dinner, and I can never get the mashed potatoes as smooth as you do." The Stark matriarch said, giving Margaery the potato masher and nodding at the pot of boiling potatoes on the stovetop.

"It's all about the ratio of butter to milk." Margaery smiled, going to work.

"I know, I just can never seem to get it right." Catelyn was chopping vegetables for a salad, "How are you brothers?"

"Great, Loras proposed to Renly a couple of weeks ago so Gran has been obsessed with planning their wedding. Willas is well, and Garlan and Leonette are expecting their second sometime in March." Margaery rattled off.

"How wonderful!" Catelyn nodded, "When are you and Sansa going to tie the knot?"

The Tyrel laughed, low and soft, "That ones up to Sansa. Last month I dropped onto one knee to tie my shoe and scared the hell out of her."

Catelyn joined in her laughter, "Well the two of you need to get on with it. I want grandchildren!"

Margaery knew that this whole conversation would make Sansa's face flame as red as her hair, "What about Robb and Talisa?"

"They're waiting until she gets that promotion."

"Jon and Ygritte?"  
Catelyn looked up from her salad prep, locked eyes with Margaery and together they broke out laughing, "Right, so not those two." Margaery conceded.

"So here's the plan," Catelyn smiled sneakily, crossing the kitchen to peer over Margaery's shoulder at her progress with the potatoes, "You're engaged sometime in this coming year, married by the following year, you get one year honeymoon break to enjoy married life, you get a bun in the oven, and in four and a half years time I get a grandchild."

Margaery cracked up, one arm holding her stomach as full all encompassing laughter took her over, Catelyn joining in. That was how Sansa found them, laughing uproariously in the kitchen, "What's so funny?" She asked, coming to peer over Margaery's other shoulder. She tried to sneak a finger into the pan to taste the potatoes, but was lightly smacked on the back of the hand by her girlfriend.

"Naughty." Margaery chastised, "We were just planning."

"What are the two of you planning?" Sansa immediately knew to be suspicious of her girlfriend and her mother conspiring together.

"Nothing." The other two said together, smirking at the redhead.

"I don't trust this." She said, her finger wagging between the others.

"Go set the table, get Arya to help." Catelyn dismissed, passing her daughter a handful of cutlery.

Sansa shot the two of them one final warning look before disappearing from the kitchen. Margaery and Catelyn shared another laugh, as future mothers in law went, Margaery could do much worse.

The following morning Margaery made her move. Not that move, the warning that Sansa had given her the day she thought Margaery was about to propose still rang true ("Margaery, I love you so much, but I swear to the Stranger if you propose to me, you will sleep on the couch for the foreseeable future!")

So no, Margaery did not propose marriage to Sansa the morning before Christmas, but she did sneak into the bathroom while Sansa was taking her morning shower. She stripped off her pajamas and drew back the shower curtain wearing nothing but a smirk.

Sansa thought about denying her girlfriend, she really did. But then Margaery raised an eyebrow and let her eyes roam hungrily down Sansa's form, and the redhead knew she stood no chance. She simply stood aside and gave Margaery space to stand beneath the shower stream too.

Their shared shower started off perfectly innocent. As innocent as anything was possible where Margaery Tyrell was involved. The brunette examined the green apple scented children's shampoo on the shower shelf, squirting a little dollop in her hand and sniffing it curiously.

"Never used shampoo that wasn't imported from Europe? I know it can be confusing." Sansa teased.

Margaery rolled her eyes and worked the shampoo to a lather in her hands and then into her long curls. Sansa loved her girlfriend's hair, and whenever Margaery snuck her way into Sansa's shower, she enjoyed watching the deliberate way Margaery washed her hair. She worked the shampoo all the way to the ends of her hair and when she tipped her head back to rinse and her eyes fell closed, Sansa couldn't help herself.

She stepped forward underneath the warm shower spray, wrapping her arms around Margaery's waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. The Tyrell moaned in satisfaction, bringing a hand under her girlfriend's chin to urge her up so their lips could meet. She enjoyed their kiss for a little while, luxuriating in the sleepy slow morning haze of it all before she got more insistent. Afterall, shower sex inherently had a time limit.

Her hands came up to cup Sansa's breasts, all touches light enough to tease and make Sansa's knees weak. Before Sansa could even try and return the favor, she was pushed up against the wall of the shower and Margaery was sinking down to her knees in front of the taller woman, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Marge." The redhead moaned at the sight.

She didn't bother with preamble, pushing Sansa's thighs apart gently and leaning in to take an eager swipe at her folds. Sansa's head thudded back against the wall, and one of her hands went to tangle in Margaery's wet hair, holding her securely in place.

Margaery smirked into where she was working, tonguing insistently at her girlfriend. She switched between long broad strokes through the redhead's folds, teasing her clit, and pressing inside. Moving to focus her attention on Sansa's clit, she eased two fingers inside, setting a slow even rhythm of pumping.

Neither of them heard the door open, but after Margaery tore a moan from Sansa's lips, they heard Arya's concerned voice, "Sansa! Did you just cut yourself shaving?"

"No!" The redhead gasped half in surprise, half in embarrassment, freezing in place. Margaery used her free arm to lay across Sansa's hips and hold her in place against the wall.

"Okay." Arya said, clearly still confused, "Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea." Sansa grit out, annoyed at her sister's interruption. Margaery took no notice, redoubling her efforts, increasing the speed of her fingers and sucking Sansa's clit into her mouth, lashing at it with her tongue.

Sansa's mouth fell open in a silent moan.

"Do you know where Margaery is?" Arya asked.

Sansa's mouth clicked shut, her eyes dropping between her legs and she could feel Margaery smirk around her, "I think she's still sleeping. The drive down tired her, we should let her sleep in a bit."

"I'm just gonna pop my head in and ask what she wants to drink with breakfast." Arya's footsteps started tracking out the door.

"No!" Sansa shouted, too loudly. She was so close to the edge, and Margaery knew it. She crooked her fingers, dragging them over the spongy spot on Sansa's front wall. The redhead flew over the edge, biting down on her fist but not managing to hold back a choked sob.

"Sansa, are you okay?" Arya asked, she obviously knew something was up.

"Yeah, I'm great." Sansa replied quietly, sighing as Margaery removed her fingers, licking gently around her girlfriend's sensitive core, "Don't go bother Marge, she'll probably want tea." A nip to her inner thigh made Sansa's jump, "Coffee! I mean coffee." A kiss laid against the stinging spot.

"Okay." Arya muttered, "Fuckin weirdo."

Once the bathroom door clicked shut behind Arya, Sansa was pulling Margaery back to her feet, "You are such an exhibitionist."

"You're the one who came so hard you nearly bruised my fingers." The brunette teased.

Sansa blushed, but kept her head held high, "It's not my fault you know just what to do to me."

Margaery flashed her a winning smile, "I'm a keeper."

"Mhm." Sansa hummed in agreement, "Definitely."

"Some might say you should put a ring on it and seal the deal." Margaery suggested innocently, looking up at her girlfriend from under her lashes.

Sansa gasped, "That's what you and my mother were conspiring about! Getting me to propose to you!"

The Tyrell shrugged her shoulders, "Just saying. Food for thought."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** When someone first suggested this story and said that Cersei should walk in on them and the girls would be like 'fuck it' and keep going, I laughed and moved on. Now I've made it full circle and goodness I love the way this story ended and hopefully you will too.

* * *

When they've been together for six years, Sansa and Margaery were married and enjoying their honeymoon year (all according to Margaery and Catelyn's secret plan). Six years together meant that they were a staple at whatever large family gatherings get thrown together. Six years meant that Sansa knew all the gossip about all of Margaery's cousins and had strong opinions about said gossip. Six years meant that they've set up countless family members with countless friends. Six years meant that one of those couples just got married. Six years meant that they were pestered constantly about when they're going to get to work on kids because Catelyn was beginning to suspect that Robb and Talisa were lying about waiting for her promotion to have their first because she was promoted the year prior and still no grandchildren and Olenna wanted to see a great grandbaby while she's still around.

When that one came up Margaery kindly reminded her grandmother that Garlan and Leonnette had three children and the Tyrell matriarch had dismissed it with a wave and a 'those poor children have their father's nose'. As if that settled it.

Whenever that one came up around Sansa, she turned bright red and stuttered something about needing a proper space to raise a family and that they weren't ready to take that step yet. Margaery nodded in support of her wife and absolutely doted on her nieces and nephew.

Six years together meant that when the Lannisters decided to have a large New Year's eve party at their mansion in King's Landing, Loras insisted they come along, "You know I adore Renly, but there's no way Sansa and I are going." Margaery had told her brother a week before the event. The men was visiting the two women in their apartment for their Sunday brunch ritual. Loras and Renly would show up at the small apartment in the city at eight thirty in the morning, Sansa and Renly would go for a short morning run with Lady, and Margaery and Loras would lounge about gossipping and cooking until their significant others would return.

Now Margaery flipped a pancake and regarded her brother leaning against the counter halfheartedly slicing fruit, "It will be fun, open bar, and you know these things with the Lannisters are always an event." He tried to entice her.

"Yeah, an awful event."

"You're just being a stickler because Joffery hit on you and Sansa at the fourth of July barbeque last year."

Margaery's jaw clenched, giving her away, "That's not it."

"Come on. Please." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout that didn't even work when they were kids.

"You just don't want to have to deal with Renly's extended family alone."

"And you're lucky that Sansa's family isn't batshit nuts." Loras grumbled.

The front door opened, and an excited but panting Lady ran in, nudging at Margaery's leg expectantly, "I did get lucky with the Starks." She agreed, filling Lady's bowl with water and placing it on the ground at her feet.

"Do it for me? I'll owe you one!"

"You already owe me for helping you install your new microwave last week."  
"We both know that was more Sansa than you." Loras accused.

"Yes, but I went down on her so she would agree to go over and help you. So really you can thank me for your microwave." Margaery smirked at her brother's frown.

"Way too much information Margie." He said, turning and smiling as Sansa and Renly made their way into the kitchen, having kicked off their muddy shoes and sweaty jackets in the entryway, "Just think about it." He insisted one last time.

"There's no way in hell we're going." Margaery said with a finality.

"Where are we not going?" Sansa asked, crossing the kitchen to grab water bottles out of the fridge for herself and Renly, dropping a kiss to Margaery's lips on the way.

"The Lannister's New Year's eve party." Loras filled in, ignoring the warning glare his sister shot his way.

"I love Lannister parties!" Sansa perked up, tossing Renly a water, "Why aren't we going?"

Margaery's eyes narrowed even further at her brother. By the end of brunch it was decided that yes, Sansa and Margaery would indeed be going to the Lannister's party. Margaery decided that yes, Loras did indeed now owe her two favors now.

But Sansa loved parties, and Margaery loved to make her wife happy. So December 31, Margaery put on a new dress- a tight gold sparkly number- did her makeup, fluffed out her hair, and when she saw Sansa emerge from their bedroom in her dress, she did her very best to convince the redhead to blow off the party and ring in the New Year from the comfort of their bed.

Twenty minutes later, with a strong reprimand from Sansa and reapplied lipstick from Margaery the two of them were on their way to the party. It was in full swing by the time they arrived, the extensive Lannister compound was bustling with people, orchestral music poured from the front door, and the gardens were lit with fairy lights in trees.

Margaery hated it already. Sansa was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement.

They found Loras and Renly soon enough, Renly seemed happy and at ease, Loras seemed three drinks in and cranky. Margaery wanted to get there too.

"Bar?" She asked, forgoing a greeting.

"To the left of the grand staircase." Loras indicated with his head. He drained his glass of what Margaery suspected to be whiskey, "I'll come with you."

"Sansa, red wine?" Margaery asked her wife.

The taller woman nodded with a smile, chatting happily with Renly. The Tyrell siblings made their escape, "I hate Lannister parties." Margaery grumbled as they waited for their drinks.

"I hate Lannisters." Loras countered.

"Me too." A voice from behind him agreed. The siblings froze and with comic matching expressions of guilt on their faces glanced over to see Tyrion Lannister smirking while leaning against the bar, "Pick your jaws up, I guarantee I want to be here less than you two." He laughed.

Margaery recovered first, "Tyrion, how great to see you! How have you been?"

The short man smiled crookedly, "You are too kind, Margaery. My family is awful, but business is good. Nothing new. What about you, dear? Olenna's been telling everyone that you're expecting to be expecting."

Margaery's friendly smile melted into an annoyed little frown, her eyebrows furrowing, "I can't believe her."

"Trouble in the flowery paradise?" Tyrion probed.

"No." Margaery bit out, forcing a smile onto her face, "Just a miscommunication."

The young man behind the bar lined up the drinks for the Tyrell siblings, "We had better get back to our better halves." Loras cut in, picking up his two glasses.

"Ah yes, the old ball and chain, well balls for one of you and chain for the other." Tyrion chuckled at his own joke that the Tyrells chose to ignore. Margaery collected her drinks as well and they bid the Lannister farewell.

"At least you don't have to deal with that plus Cersei and her awful children at every family Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter…" Loras trailed off.

Margaery chuckled, "No, I just get to watch the latest edition of the Stark clan cage fights." Loras's eyebrows rose at that, "Christmas this year was Rickon versus Jon over something to do with their dogs. It ended with Rickon in a headlock, but somehow also on top of Jon's back."

"Jealous." Loras complained.

They found their spouses on the back patio talking with some other young couples, people who worked at the Lannister law firm, cousins and others. Margaery put on her best wife act, smiling and making small talk, leaning into Sansa when the taller woman put a hand on the small of her back. She knew that Sansa liked showing her off at things like this, and she also knew she looked damn good in her new dress, far be it from her to not flaunt it. Finally, with fifteen minutes to midnight Margaery convinced Sansa to take a walk of the grounds with her.

She took Sansa's hand in hers and led her away from the noise of the party. The gardens were beautifully lit, all flowering bushes, tall hedges and strategically placed benches. When they reached the edge of the property where the noise of the party faded into the background, Margaery pulled Sansa to join her on a bench. They cuddled together, Sansa stroking her wife's arm absently.

"I love you so much." Margaery said quietly.

"I love you too." Sansa replied, pressing a kiss to the crown of the brunette's head. Margaery lifted her head to catch the taller girl's lips in a kiss.

She broke off for a second to send a quick peek around the gardens. They were in a deserted enough corner, and the bench was facing away from the house so Margaery deemed the risk to be low enough. She swung her leg over, straddling Sansa on the wrought iron furniture, not wasting any preamble in grinding her hips down against the redhead.

"Margaery!" Sansa squeaked in surprise and warning. They had been together six years, and still she would never get used to Margaery's antics.

"What?" The brunette asked, trailing her kisses along Sansa's jaw and down her neck, sucking insistently at her collarbone.

"We can't do this here!"

"Why not?" Margaery smirked, pulling the strap of Sansa's dress down and drawing her kisses down the newly uncovered skin.

"We're in the middle of the garden!"

Sighing, Margaery finally moved back slightly, "We're at the edge of the garden, we'll see anyone coming before they see us, and there's like five minutes to midnight, everyone is inside for the count down. Please?" She bit on her lower lip in a facsimile of a pout.

Sansa had gotten better at resisting her wife, but she still stood no chance against the signature Tyrell pout. Margaery noticed the weakness and capitalized on it, dropping back in to kiss her wife deeply, her fingernails scratching at the back of Sansa's neck. It made the redhead shudder.

She moved her hips, grinding down against Sansa. Margaery kissed her way to Sansa's ear, nibbling her lobe, "Touch me." She whispered.

Sansa complied immediately, her hands rucking the skirt of Margaery's dress up around her hips, and paused, "You totally planned this!" She accused.

"What could possibly make you think that?"

"You're not wearing underwear."

"I forgot." Margaery smiled.

"Liar."

Margaery had no comeback as her wife finally slid her fingers through her folds. From the house they could hear voices shouting together a countdown from ten, and Sansa matched her fingers with the tempo of the counts. When the party goers echoed zero, Margaery pressed her lips to Sansa's, "Happy New Year." She murmured against the soft pink lips.

"Happy New Year." Sansa replied.

A slight rustle from behind the bench drew Margaery's attention, but Sansa was completely invested in her task. Her fingers moving just the way she knew Margaery liked over her center. From a clump of bushes, a disheveled young man emerged, walking single mindedly back to the house, he did not notice the women on the bench. Seconds later, Cersei Lannister appeared, not a hair out of place, but it was obvious what she had been doing with a man that was clearly twenty years her junior and definitely not her husband.

Her eyes landed on the two women, Sansa's back was to the blonde, but Margaery made dead eye contact over her wife's head. Cersei narrowed her eyes, glaring in disgust at the two women having sex in her garden. Theatrically, Margaery dropped her head back, pushing her breasts forward into Sansa's face and letting out a particularly pornographic moan- maintaining eye contact with the Lannister the whole time.

Cersei barred her teeth but didn't dare say anything. She knew that Margaery knew about her and her affair, and there was no way she would risk crossing the Tyrell and that particular secret coming out. It was almost from the power of asserting her dominance alone that Margaery came undone moments later, crying out Sansa's name.

"God that's the best way to welcome a new year." Margaery sighed, collapsing into her wife's arms, nestling her head onto Sansa's shoulder.

"You're something else completely." Sansa mused, running her fingers lovingly through the exhausted woman's hair.

"That's why you love me."  
"Among other reasons." Sansa agreed, and after they sat together for a while determined that they had played hooky for long enough, "Come on, let's get back to the party."

Margaery made a big production of sighing in an entirely overburdened way, but stood up and followed Sansa's lead nonetheless. Later Sansa would wonder why Cersei was so cold to them when they wished her a Happy New Year later. Margaery would just smile, kiss her wife and tell her not to worry, there was no explaining the odd behavior of Lannisters.

* * *

 **A/N-** This story turned out to be so much more than just a 'three times and once' but I do love writing for these characters. Let me know if you have any future stories you want me to write for them. xo


End file.
